User blog:CindyLorene/Some things left out of Eclipse that I really wanted to see
First of all...Bella's Lullaby. I know that there is probably some legal reasons, but ....During the whole story, through all 4 books, when Bella is upset or having trouble sleeping, Edward sings her lullaby to her. And through out the whole series of books, Edward stays with her in her bed and her room every night. The whole point is that they cannot stand to be apart. He can't leave her for hardly one night to hunt. If you don't know the books, watching the movie, you would not know that. Then the part where Alice begs to get her way with the wedding. The Wedding Dress scene in the book. Alice's Porsche. Also, I felt that the way Edward throws the diamond heart onto Bella's bracelet was too quick. Not really any words or anything. And you know when Jacob tells Bella he wish she would die instead of becoming a blood sucker. Her heart was broken into pieces and she drove her self back to the Cullens in the Rain on the motorcycle..Geesh When Edward decided to let her visit Jacob. And how angry she really was over the BED. They could have added 15 minutes to the movie and written this stuff in a little bette Making bajillions of dollars, they couldr. The same thing happened to New Moon, they could have given us 15 + minutes in both movies and give us just a little more..Heck I think we deserve it. We are the best fans in the world. They could really give us a little more. Seems like 30 minutes into the movie, and we were more than halfway through the book.. The tent scene, when Edward is talking to Jacob, they left out something he said. When Jacob asked him what he would do if she chose him. And Edwarad said he would leave.If Bella had heard that she would have lost faith in him again thinking he could leave her. What he said was that he would leave, but he would not let Bella see how hard it was and he would always be there waiting, because one day Jacob could leave and he wouldn't have a choice and so he would be there to reclaim her. Also the tent scene, when Bella blames herself for hurting Jake and then she talks to him and kisses him. She is mad at herself for hurting Jacob and Edward./and crys and promises herself that she will never let Edward see her cry for jacob again. In the movie, she acts angry at Edward for telling Jacob about the engagement. When Bella sees Jacob, and tells him that she had made her choice. She doesn't tell him how she sees the life they could have had and how badly she wanted it. But that it wasn't enough...and then she starts crying on the way home and Edward picks her up and takes her home and she crys all night long. I have to say...Edward was looking wonderful in this movie. Much better than New Moon. His diet of rats in Brazil was not very healthy for him. He was awesomely beautifulllll...Don't want anyone to think I didn't like the movie..Because I did love it. And can't wait to see it again. I know I will buy the DVD and then I will watch it over and over. I will read the book again. and then be really really waiting for Breaking Dawn. I just wish that they would take advantage of the fact that we are making them all of this money and give more back to us. With 2 more movies to go, I hope they don't butcher it. Those folks that only watched the movie...just don't know what they missed. If you don't like to read, then get the cds and listen to it. You will not be sorry. Category:Blog posts